So your Tokie
by fatetinhour
Summary: This is retake from Iheartfanfiction. "Hey Green Hat!" "...Oh, sorry. I was just noticing someonething." You don't stare at people, Link. Dark sighed from inside Link's mind. *On hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first official fanficiton! The story had originated from Iheartfanfiction91, but he sadly hit a roadblock, and stopped working on it since. I asked him if I could take the story and he said yes! So here it is! I do not own the legend of Zelda.**

**A warning, if you may. This contains a homosexual pairing. If you don't like it, then please leave! This is obviously not for you. I will not stand flaming! Do I make myself clear? **

Link had gotten the Emerald and the Ruby. Now all was left was the Sapphire. As the whispers of fate guided him to Zora's Domain, he figured he would need to take a break. Even young heroes like him needed to rest. So, when he got there, he just sat down and watched the little Zora kids play. He smiled. He was just still a kid himself, and he was happy to see that others at least had to have some fun.

"Link, I don't mind you taking a break. Din knows you need one, but…."

"But what, Navi? Is there something you don't want to talk about?"

"It's just…. I don't know. I'm just scared for you."

Link didn't understand. Did Navi know something he didn't? As he was thinking, out of the corner of his, the blond hero saw a certain Zora. The poor guy didn't look much like a Zora, yet you could he was one. He didn't have a tail on his head nor wing like fins on his arms. He was nearly human in structure, but still had the blue skin of a Zora.

"Hey, you! Green Hat, why are staring at me?"

The boy had managed to walk up to Link without him noticing. He must have been in a trance. The boy's deep green eyes, which reminded Link of his home, were staring right him hard and looked like they demanded an answer. Opps, He probably did.

"….Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Link. I was just noticing something." Link hoped this would work. He didn't want to be considered rude.

"The fact that I don't look like the other Zoras? Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Tokie by the way." He shrugged.

_Well, Link, look what you gotten yourself in now. You didn't have to stare, Din's sake! If you hadn't, you wouldn't be in this mess anyways! _

Ah, Dark Link. Link's conscious and helper in his mind. Dark did help, but often times, his help…really didn't work. He was bother, and hard to ignore. He was right though-Link shouldn't have been staring.

"Green Hat, you got pointed ears. You a Hylian or something? Why don't you answer?"

_*laughs* He's a curious sort, isn't he?_

"Well, yes. Yes, I am a Hylian." Hopefully Tokie wouldn't ask more questions.

"Then what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be with your mom and dad in Hyrule Castle Town?" of course, he just had to open his big mouth.

"No, I don't have any parents. I live by my lonesome in the forest. As for your other question, I am here for the Zora Sapphire."

"Good luck, because Princess Ruto has the Sapphire and wouldn't give it to anyone."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, Green Hat!"

The two shook hands and Link couldn't help but feel…a little off as shook hands with Tokie. He felt very weird touching him, strangely. However, he just shrugged it off. Nothing to be worried about.

When Link left to find the princess, Tokie sat down exactly where Link sat and wondered. He really liked Link. He was a nice guy to be around, and wouldn't be surprised if Link had three girls for the picking. (XD that's exactly how many girls he has at this point. I know you like him Zelly (Zelda)!)

As he kept thinking, he realized something. He would like to have Link for a boyfriend. He liked Link, very much. What he felt for him was beyond friendship. Maybe he should tell Link. Yeah, he should.

-Meanwhile_

Lord Jabu-Jabu had spit out Link and Ruto. They landed in the water pool, with Ruto a little too close for comfort. They climbed up one of the huge branches beside the small pool.

"I guess… you're kind of cool. When you want to be. For saving me, I shall give you not only the Zora Sapphire, but also my eternal love and heart. Please accept my token of gratitude."

_She's…. she's not serious, is she?_

Suddenly, Ruto was all touchy-feely with Link. He tried pushing her away; he didn't like her like that. However, the princess was stubborn. In an effort to get out of this mess, Link yelled,

"I'm already dating someone! Get off of me!"

"Who dares to try to take away my Link?"

"Two things. First, I'm not YOUR Link. I'm whoever's I want to be. Second, it's a guy named Dark.

_**WHAT?**_

**Cliffhanger Zelda fan fiction.-So your Yes, I know. It's lame. About Link saying he's a hylian, let's just say navi told hihm and his parents too. Dark Link is in his mind, and don't worry, they are not going to end up together. Maybe in another story….**


	2. Returning to Zelda Trickster

**Only one reviewer, but I don't mind. At least it's one of my friends! **

**Silvers Ears- Thank you Link! Should I just call you Link here instead of your real name? It's your decision man. **

**Not much to say this time.**

**-My immortal sucks (Harry potter) -**

_**WHAT?**_

"It's not that I don' think you're a beautiful…fish girl, but my heart belongs with someone else."

"Well, prove it then!" great, this girl's a feisty one.

"Dark, please come out!"

Dark did as asked of him, rising slowly from Link's shadow into human form. He was exactly like Link; but he had black hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion. He wasn't very happy at first but then smiled when he looked at Link.

"Oh mi amore, what can I do for you today?" Dark spoke as he sweep Link off his feet.

"Kiss me, my darling, for I fear I shall die without your touch (1)." Ruto had a nosebleed as the pair passionately kissed in front of her. After Dark slapped Link's ass, she passed out, leaving the two grinning in their victory.

"Good job, Dark."

The same could be said of you Link. Catch you later!"

Link happily walked back to Zora's Domain. Dark was such a great friend. The two had known each other since they were kids. When the two kids had been told they were light and dark, they didn't mind. They were close as brothers anyway, but Dark sometimes got very tiring. He greeted the king and Tokie came running when he saw him.

"Dude, are you sure you're normal?" he said excited.

"Why would you ask that?" Link said smiling.

"Because you came out of Lord Jabu-Jabu alive, and I know you have the Sapphire!"

"That I do, Tokie that I do."

"See! You're not normal- You're awesome!" and a kiss to the cheek was followed.

"Thanks, but why kiss me?" Link said blushing.

"Because I like you dude- I mean Link, right?"

-Scene change-

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Farore?"

"Yes, you; many times you've told me."

"Well… that's because you _are_ beautiful." She said, while playing with a piece of Farore's hair.

"I'm not anything like _you_, Nayru."

She laughed softly. "You are beautiful to me."

The two women cuddled closer to each other as they enjoyed the perfect Sunday. They had decided to pull a loveseat close to their balcony so they could enjoy the fresh air. It was such a nice day out, so they thought, why not? As high-speed winds entered the rooms, twirling their dresses about, Farore's accidently slid down.

"Oh dear, _that's_ embarrassing."

"Don't think like that Farore; I prefer you without your clothes. You are more beautiful that way."

"What if Din caught us? That's the real problem."

"I know. I don't think she'd like it if we told her we were together," Nayru rubbed her sister's back, "So it is best to stay quiet and not show affection while she's near."

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of my duty."

"No, m'dear, I'm afraid it would be _mine_- I'm the one who created love in the first place."

-Scene change-

"You like me?"

"Yeah, Link, is that wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've never had a guy who said he liked me. It's been only girls so far."

"So I have the honor of being the first guy or something?"

"I guess you could say so."

"It's awesome that I can say that!"

"I have to go, sorry Tokie, but I need to go to Princess Zelda."

"Good luck with the Princess, and stay safe."

"The same to you too, Tokie, and make sure Ruto isn't drowning!"

"What did you say?"

-Just 400 words more-

"You'll never win, Ganondorf! The Hero of Time shall rise!" Zelda yelled angrily as she held on tight to the waist of her Dark side, Midnight. The castle was burning and she could hear the screaming from the townspeople below. If only she could help…

"You really believe the Hero of Time shall rise? Nothing but a legend! Now that your father is dead, I must kill you to make sure the throne is mine."

"You shall not touch a single hair on head so long as she's with me."

"Midnight…"

"If I should ever die, you run. Run as far and fast as you can from this place!"

"Yes, my darling."

Ganondorf laughed. Were these two lovers? It was obvious with the way Zelda hanged on to her pathetic excuse of a servant. What kind of fool would fall in love with a servant, anyways? He didn't have a clue.

Suddenly Midnight ran off to the stables with Zelda in her arms and Ganondorf in quick pursuit. There was no way it was safe to stay here, so Midnight decided it would best to leave, and leave quickly. As soon as they reached Zelda's horse, Midnight quickly mounted and pulled Zelda up and rode. She made her way through town, and luckily, for her the gates were opening.

-Pov change-

As Link got closer to the castle, he noticed that there where Dark clouds surrounding the sky around it, and the air suddenly felt heavy with evil. The gate suddenly opened and Zelda was on a horse with a girl who looked like her but opposite, and with a long black dress.

"Link, Take the Ocarina!" she said as she threw it in the moat. Why did she throw it in the moat?

The white horse ran off, and Link heard a sound coming from behind him. An evil laugh that caused shivers up and down his spine. When he turned around, he saw that it was Ganondorf.

"I know you saw where that white horse went, boy. So, where did it go?"

"Like I would tell you." Link spoke with determination as he drew out his blade.

"You dare to try the great and might Ganondorf? Take this!"

-Sorry for abrupt ending-

**Sorry if it wasn't as good or ended suddenly but I have many, many stories to start writing or update. Plus I have a date with- I'm not going to tell you! Sorry guys. **


	3. Danger!

**Hello! Yep, getting back on track. Let's see if we have any reviews…. (Only sees one review) Well, **_**that's**_** typical, I suppose. I just can't people's attention! Maybe I should make a Link from my Deviant art unto here…. **

**Link (silver ears) - Thanks! Well, you DID say you like the name!**

**-Let's try-**

Take this!"

Link was struck with a large blast of Dark energy and sent onto his back. While lying helpless, Ganondorf mistakenly took the Fairy Ocarina. As Link watched, the horse galloped further and further from him, he stood up. He had taken his friend's ocarina, but that did not matter. He needed to go to the Temple. He would mourn the lost later.

The Market was full of dead, and most of the people were either dead or severely injured. This didn't have to happen. As he made his way around the alleys, he found a soldier lying on the ground. He was bleeding badly, and his arm was chopped off.

"Are," the man spoke, having difficulty talking, "Are you the royal messenger…?"

"Yes, what has happened?"

"Ganondorf… he took over the castle and killed the king…. I fear he will also kill our beloved princess… You must hurry…to the Temple of Time…"

"Can I help you-"it was too late. The man took his left breath and fell over, blood splattering across the stone floor.

"He's…He's dead, Link. They must have tried to kill him."

"They already have."

Having no time to mourn the man's death, Link ran to the Temple of Time. It was the only building that had not been attacked. He had come here a few times, to pray, he was glad nothing had happened to it. The large white room with the red carpet now seemed almost empty, in a strange way. Bright sunshine poured through the windows as he placed the stones; it was as if the Goddesses were welcoming the hero.

He took out Zelda's ocarina, which she had thrown into the moat for some strange reason, and played the Song of Time. The sober melody echoed throughout the church as the Door of Time slid open. Navi entered in a hurry, declaring, "Link Link, it's the Master Sword!"

**-Scene change -**

"Farore, your chosen is about to draw out the Master Sword."

"He is?"

"Yes, but I fear he may not be up to the task. He is too young."

"Seal him in the Scared Realm for seven year then. He shall be old enough after."

"Do you think that is a wise idea to do, Farore? Perhaps you shouldn't have chosen the boy."

"He carries the Triforce of Courage and has loads of it; he is determined, and that is what I look for. He won't let us down."

"I still believe this isn't the wisest choice."

"You are always saying, "the good comes _with_ the bad, and that we must have suffering and death before we find peace and life." Everything happens for a reason, and you're the one who make sure that happens. Why didn't you stop me then? Why now?"

"I…I didn't know Din's chosen would do this. My head gets several pains after seeing in the future, which is why I didn't do it."

"Do you still believe it's not a wise choice?"

"Yes; but for drastic times, call for drastic measures."

"You will support me?"

"Of course I will Farore. You _are_ my lover and sister after all."

"You're proud of having me as such, aren't you?" Farore laughed.

"Yes, I am proud. Let's just pray he's up to the task."

"Wait… who's that behind us?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"It… It has a _knife_! Please have mercy over me!"

"What are you doing- ahh!"

-Sustenance! -

I added an element of fear and suspense! I thought it would work some wonders on this story. _Every_ story needs good drama, and this one was in _dire_ need of it.


	4. 7 blood filled stains

**I'm not yet dead. Only one review. Typical. **

**Link- thanks. I can see that! **

**-Lonely nights-**

He felt nothing but the cold hard floor and a warm liquid. Where was he? Who was he? He barely heard the cries of someone from behind….The sound seemed familiar. Link desperately wanted to know what it was, but he couldn't move. He couldn't see much either. As he tried to move, more liquid seemed to appear. Was it coming out from him then…? If it was, then it had to blood. He was bleeding….bleeding to death…

"Please don't move; you're only going cause more bleeding!"

There was that sound again…it seemed to know better than he did, so he followed its orders. Wasn't he supposed to be a hero? The one who gave orders and saved the day? Guess not. Not so close to death…Then it dawned on him. He didn't get to save Hyrule or Princess Zelda…what kind of a hero _was_ he to let down his people? To let down his Princess?

_Link its okay. You're still alive. Don't give up on me man. _

If Dark is still alive…then he must be too…how did they meet again...?

-Flashback-

"**Ow!"**

"**Hey watch it where you're going-"Dark gasped. In front of him lay the cutesiest boy he had ever seen…In fact, he was his exact copy! Instead, he had golden hair and sapphire eyes instead of raven hair and crimson eyes. The boy was nearly the same height, with Dark being slightly taller. He also noticed the boy's love of green, while he preferred black. But they could still be friends right?**

"**I'm so sorry; I didn't notice you," Dark said gently as he helped the boy up from the ground. Dark got the feeling the boy was important… somehow, to someone…and maybe to him. **

**The boy just giggled and smiled. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be running around in the first place! My name's Link, yours?"**

"**I'm Dark."**

"**Link giggled again. " Weird name…but a cool name!"**

**Dark blushed. This Link guy was really getting to him…"Really?"**

"**Yep! Can we be friends?"**

**He nodded. "Sure."**

-End of flashback-

Oh that's right... he had meet Dark in the Koriki Forest one day….then he heard the voice again.. It was more smoothing now…as if it was singing…Link fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what had happened to him or where he was…

-Scene change-

"Nayru….." All she could she was blood. It was everywhere and anywhere. Whoever had the knife had been ruthless. She could faintly see the form of her sister and lover, Nayru and a pool of her own blood. She was covered as well. She tried to move, but more blood spilled out. There was nothing she could do anymore…

-I know, I know-

**This was a short chapter, but I tried to put a lot into it!**


	5. Healing and Remebrance

**Please excuse my absence. Please. I beg for forgiveness.**

**-I don't want to feel like this-**

_Please Link. Wake up. You're still alive! Don't die on me! I don't anyone but you to inhabit! _

Dark was talking to him again, it seemed. He was too weak to respond, even though he greatly wanted to. He didn't know if he even had the strength to talk. He felt a hand moving around his hip, covering it in something soft. That voice must be bandaging him. It was greatly appreciated. Link didn't know what to do now. He wanted to get up and walk again. He had worked so hard, to get here.

"I see you're awake. That's good; it shows you're starting to recover."

The owner of the hand was quite happy. Link had woken! He could barely open his eyes to more than mere slits, however, that was fine. As long as he would be able to stay conscious. He continued to clean and bandage his wounds. Most of the wounds on his side were deep, but the ones on his chest were mere scratches. It was very strange to him. If you're going to give someone deep wounds, why not just kill them off?

"Don't worry, Green Hat, You'll be fine."

-Scene change-

"I'm sorry, sisters, but Hyrule only needs one Goddess; me." She had ruthless killed her younger sisters, with many regrets. This is the way it should be. This is how her plan needs to start. However, her emotions couldn't settle down. Tears began to roll down her face as the knife fell from her grasp.

"I am truly sorry."

-Scene change-

Where was that potion? Surely, he had a fairy in his pack somewhere. While Tokie was searching for supplies, Dark was busy trying to wake up Link. He had fallen unconscious. Again. _Christ, how much can I take before my heart explodes? Hopefully a lot, cause I'm in for a lot with this guy. _"Dark, catch!"

It was a bottle with a fairy in it. This should help Link. Dark quickly opened the bottle and let the fairy out. "He needs healing." Dark said as he pointed to Link. The young fairy girl smiled and worked her magic. As she quickly flew in a huge circle about Link, a stream of pink dust fell on him. She died in the process, the same with all fairies.

"It's amazing, how they scarified their lives just to save others." Tokie commented. Fairies were not very well acknowledged. For the most part, they were just _there_.

"That's why fairies are considered noble in my book. They give up all they have to those who will soon have nothing. To them, it is their way of celebrating life and honoring Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Her courage and kind heart created life. So the fairies give back what they received. I'm sure that fairy will be back, as a new one, and with more life to give."

"For a dark side, you are more noble than expected. " Tokie hadn't known Dark until now, but in the short time that they had known each other. Dark seemed more than what he was supposed to represent. It was mind boggling to him.

"I was created of evil; of darkness. This is true. However, Link helped me rise from that darkness and become something more than I was. He gave me a _life._ I will forever be grateful to him for that." Dark stilled remember the days were Link was busy helping him. If it were only yesterday, it would still be as clear.

-_Flashback-_

"_Dark, you're giving me too many cuts!" _

"_No, I'm not. You're not fighting seriously."_

"_I am fighting seriously!"_

"_If you're getting many injuries easily, then I have no choice to question your skills, don't I?"_

_Link threw his wooden sword in anger. He had enough of Dark's fighting style. It was always so violent, and Link could never land a single blow on him! How Dark expect him to hit the other when they weren't the same skill level? Link had been trying to help Dark get "better" in both his fighting skills and his personality, but nothing seemed to work. Every attempt, however, was shrugged off with disdain and cruelty. It often made Link wonder why he was bothering in the first place. _

_A few hours later, Link found Dark in a horrible condition. His right arm was mangled with bone sticking out. His sides had deep cuts, and his left leg was in the same condition as his arm. His stomach was almost ripped open and he was barely breathing. Link was panicking inside. He went out to the Scared Meadow again, didn't he? The monsters there were furious. _

"_I was trying…"_

"_What exactly were you trying to do!? You almost got yourself killed!"_

"_You said you were running out of fairies, so I tried…to get one." _

_Link couldn't find any words. Dark was trying to help him…. Dark gave a slight smile and cough as Link's silence continued. _

"…_It was to apologize for being such a douche bag. After seeing you so angry, I realized exactly who I __**wasn't **__supposed to be. So I'm sorry, okay?" Dark was sure he was going to be left here to die. He deserved it too. Oh well. Maybe he could become a tree as his corpse rots into the ground. Then he saw Link take out a bottle. The last fairy he had in his inventory. _

"_You're not going to use that on me, are you?"_

"_I am. I can't have you dying on me." _

_Dark gave a huge smile and hugged Link, groaning in pain afterwards. Link carefully hugged back. He didn't want to cause any more damage than there always was. He slowly rubbed Dark's back. He was going to be okay. Hopefully, Dark wouldn't try something like this. _

"_I love you." _

_-End of flashback-_

"Of course, I didn't end up with Link." A sudden laugh brought both of the Dark and Tokie's attention. Link was laughing at Dark's story. Tokie sighed in relief. He was more or less going back to normal. But why was Link laughing so much?

"You're lying, Dark. You did say you were getting fairies for me, but only because I was a wuss. And after you said those words, you kissed me."

"I thought-"Tokie started but Dark stopped him. "I was interested, but backed off. That's all there is to it."

Link continued laughing. "You always try to get some." Tokie started laughing while Dark was trying to silence Link before he said any more embarrassing things.

-eh, not good, but not bad-

**I know it's been like forever. Do know that I try. Oh yeah, some parts I was listening to the Link below. Good remix. **

watch?v=2XItoJ9WPDE&feature=related


End file.
